Leo Galante
"Fuck Clemente. I don't provide protection for his guys in here." - Leone Galante Leone "Leo" Galante is the consigliere of the Vinci crime family. Background History Leone is an astute man with gray hair but should not be underestimated, despite his age. The Sicilian-born has the nickname "The Lion". Leo arrived in Empire Bay in 1908, and built the Vinci syndicate with the help of his close friend Frank Vinci by controlling the Southport docks in the 1920s, facilitating Prohibition alcohol smuggling. Leo currently resides in a palatial estate in the hills of Highbrook. Involvement At his introduction in 1945, he is serving a five-year sentence in prison for fixing fights. He previously spent some years behind bars in Sicily for murder and perjury, among other things. Leo's known Vinci associates include Don Franco Vinci, Pepe Costa and Derek Papalardo. As consigliere, he was important in mediating the negotiated peace that ended the Vinci-Moretti War. In prison, Leo was so impressed with Vito's raw fighting ability, he accepted Vito into his circle as a sparring partner for Pepe Costa. Vito soon proved to be the more capable earner and was put to work as an enforcer, helping settle Leo's affairs before his 1951 release. Once Leo was released from prison, he influenced the parole board to release Vito four years ahead of sentence, and later convinced the Falcone crime family to "make" Vito and Joe Barbaro. Soon after Vito is made, Carlo Falcone decides to cover some illicit business by attempting to eliminate the Vincis. Identifying Leone Galante as the brains of the Vinci operation, Falcone's first order in the vendetta is a hit on Leo. Eddie Scarpa tasks Henry Tomasino for the job when Vito declines. Viewing Leo as a father figure, Vito warns him of the incoming killer and attempts to sneak him out of his estate. Depending on the Player's actions, Leo is either caught by Henry and makes an undisclosed life-sparing deal with him, or escapes undetected via a bedsheet rope to the lawn. In either case, Vito then drives Leo to the train station in his pajamas, and Leo disappears. In the final chapter, Leo returns from his exile to offer Vito a chance at redemption, by killing Carlo Falcone. Family *Genevieve Ferrari (mother) *Michele Galante (father) *Michele Galante Jr. (brother) *Nunzio Galante (brother) *Unnamed wife, (Deceased) Trivia *His favourite color seems to be indigo due to all his cars being indigo and his tie being indigo. *His favourite game seems to be chess as said by prisoners in the jail that he and Vito shared. *His fate in "Chapter 11: A Friend of Ours" is chosen by the player as Vito can either hide with Leo under the bed saying "It always works in the movies" or hiding in the closet, resulting in Henry finding them both and later agree on letting him off the hook. If Vito decides to move to the balcony, he will throw down some sheets as a rope and escape with Leo to the train station, if you decide to hide in the shower, Henry will say "You'll have to do better than that old man" and shoot, causing Vito to fall out dead. (You have to restart the mission). *On their way to the train station, Leo says he is going to Lost Heaven. *Frankie Potts' file on Leo claimed that he was unmarried, however this was untrue, he was indeed married however his wife had already passed away, so maybe he didn't know about this. *Some of Leo's fighters inside the prison state said that he was once a bare-fist fighter before becoming a famous prize-fighter. *Even when he was in prison, he received special treatment from the guards and was well respected, such as getting a "suite" for a cell as Vito called it, being able to cook his own food, playing chess, and telling the guards to give Vito a day off. *Leo lives in a large mansion in Highbrook. *Leo is an extremely influential figure and holds a very esteemed position in the Mafia. *Leo also has the nickname Uncle Leo, this is because he is a mentor to many Mafia up and comers such as Vito. Mission Appearances *Time Well Spent *Balls and Beans *A Friend of Ours *Per Aspera Ad Astra Gallery File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-103.png|Leone in Family Album File:Leo_and_vit.jpg|Leone with Vito in prison File:Franki_files_galante.jpg|FBI file on Leone leonecarcel.png|Leone in Prison leonemansion.png|Leone in his Mansion Galante, Leone Galante, Leone